


Closer, Closer

by OwlEspresso



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Closet Sex, Creampie, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlEspresso/pseuds/OwlEspresso
Summary: And then you have a shift at work. And by the time you get home from the restaurant, it’ll be eleven at night and you still have homework to do. He’ll probably asleep and your hectic schedules won’t sync up for another week or two. Between college and making enough money to pay for rent and groceries and the various expenses that life brings, you’ll have hardly any time to spend with him until much, much later.





	Closer, Closer

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this content, be sure to check out my writing blog, which can be found [HERE](https://owlespresso.tumblr.com/).

“Aw, damn, c’mon—” Ryuji’s voice moaned softly in your ear, his hot breath against your neck. His lips kissed along the heated skin of your neck. Your hips wiggled desperately against his knee, head lolling back, a silent plea for more. His hands fumbled for purchase on your thighs, grip tight and needy. Warm, warm, warm, his body pressed up against yours, his leg rubbing in between yours. 

Your lips opened around a loud whine, but he silenced you with a firm kiss, pressing you back into the wall. The hard, cool surface gave you no room to wiggle against, nowhere to go, and that sent a shock of arousal down your spine in the form of a shiver. Your gasps melded against the dingy air, thighs squeezing around his leg. Ryuji gave a small, breathless chuckle, teeth scraping against your heated skin.

His hand pressed against the small of your back, forcing you as close together as possible. You shut your eyes, biting your lip to keep your noises from spilling out. Despite how hazy your mind was getting, you remembered that anyone could walk by at any second. As embarrassing as the thought was, it still made your thighs rub together.

A bucket on the floor clanged against the door, jolting you from your pleasure-induced haze. 

In retrospect, letting him tug you into one of the small closets on campus in between classes hadn’t been a great idea. But you were never good at saying “no” to him, especially when he looked at you with those cute, puppy dog eyes.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Ryuji mumbles, pressing several, repetitive kisses against your lips, like he can’t bear to be away from you from even a second. As endearing as it is, you begin to come to your senses. “I’ll be more careful, yeah?”

“Maybe we should head somewhere else—” You begin, but then you realize that you have another class after this. And then you have a shift at work. And by the time you get home from the restaurant, it’ll be eleven at night and you still have homework to do. He’ll probably asleep and your hectic schedules won’t sync up for another week or two. Between college and making enough money to pay for rent and groceries and the various expenses that life brings, you’ll have hardly any time to spend with him until much, much later.

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” Ryuji begins and starts to shuffle backwards, always the gentlemen. No matter how foul-mouthed and lewd he can be, he always respects your boundaries, and would never push you into anything you’re uncomfortable with. It’s something that should be the bare minimum in any relationship, but you appreciate it nonetheless. Before he can move any further, you grab his wrist and tug him back to you, kissing him before he can ask.

“I changed my mind,” You tell him, and this time you’re the one who is surging forward early, desperate to get as much of him as you can. A wide grin brims on his roguish features as he receives your affection, pressing forward. His tongue rasped along your soft lips and you parted them, allowing him to taste every inch of you. 

Again, his hands started to wander, his knee nudging in between your legs and grinding on your clothed clit. Your eyes shut, giving yourself over to the pleasure, getting lost in it. His hands grasped the waistband of your sweatpants and tugged them down to your knees with your panties, exposing your soaked folds to the cool air. One of his diligent fingers slid between your legs, pressing down tight on your clit.

Your head flopped backwards against the wall, your hips rolling involuntarily against his hand. You gasped out, barely able to keep your voice down. His lips pressed against your neck in hungry, wet kisses and little nibbles.

“Ryuji—” You began to whine, only to be silenced by another needy kiss. His fingers teased at your soaked folds, nimble and dextrous, until one slowly slid inside. The angle was kind of awkward and it forced him to bend just to get his fingers inside of you, but that was all at the back of your mind as he worked you open. His skilled digits thrust in and out at a deviously sluggish pace, prompting you to whimper and mewl, trying to rock harder against him. Your body wiggled against the cold wall of the closet, legs shaking.

“Hang on.” He panted, suddenly planting himself onto his knees. Before you could even think about asking him what he was doing, he grabbed one of your knees and drew it over his shoulder, supporting most of your weight in a daring position that showed off his strength and let him hit you deeper at the same time.

His third finger teased your entrance and you fumbled, trying to drop completely down onto it. A low chuckle rang out and you whined, one second away from chewing him out and telling him to get on with it—

He planted a soft kiss over your clit right as he slide in a third finger, making your thoughts go fuzzy, muddled with mindless pleasure. Your knees quaked and jerked, your heel slamming against his back. Your spine grew tense with pressure, a low, soft moan breaking from your lips as his thumb stroked your clit. Your control frayed and trembled as he dragged you closer to your orgasm, pressing kisses to your lower stomach.

“Ryuji, Ryuji, Ryuji!” Your voice raised higher and higher, body beginning to tremble. 

Almost, almost, almost there!

He pulled his fingers out and you curled your hands against the wall, fingernails grating against the cement. You barely managed to quash a loud whine of disappointment, reigning yourself in by remembering exactly where you were. 

Had he changed his mind? Was he having second thoughts? Did he want to wait until later? You supposed you couldn’t blame him. Getting caught could embarrass both of you, or outright get you in trouble with the dean, depending on who found you out.

Your internal, worried rambling came to a sharp halt as he cursed, shoving his pants down, not even bothering to step out of them. In the dim light, you could see his hard dick, standing tall and proud against his abdomen.

“This is good, right?” He murmured, coming close to you again. His body pressed you tight against the wall and he reached down to grab your thighs. With a small huff, he lifted you, encouraging you to curl your legs around him. You winced as your back pressed against the hard surface of the wall, but the discomfort was quickly quashed under the feeling of his cock pressing against your wet folds.

A shudder rolled through your spine as he slid inside. The insertion was slow and gentle. No matter how impatient he became, Ryuji was always slow and gentle at the start, because he loved you, because he treasured you, and would rather die than even dream of hurting you. Sure, other people could only see a rough, rude former delinquent, but you saw your Ryuji, who treated you like god herself.

Your walls squeezed around his cock, a heavenly tightness that made him growl into your mouth, ow and carnal. You canted your hips to try and take him in faster. 

“Can’t wait, huh?” He chuckled, voice raspy.

His hand, pressed against the small of your back, pushed you into him and he bottomed out with an almost pained groan, muffled against your shoulder.

Finally, finally, you were full. Your legs trembled as he pulled back and thrust forward again, setting a frantic, hasty pace. You were unable to do anything but cling onto his shoulders for dear life as he mercilessly railed into you. He moved like a man possessed, like he hadn’t had a drink in days and you were the first oasis he’s stumbled upon.

“Goddammit,” He panted, “You’re so fucking tight, so good—” His praises made your heart thump faster, blood run hotter. In a desperate bid for more pleasure, you reached down in between you to toy with your clit.

A loud whoosh of air left him as he hit especially deep inside of you. In a desperate bid to keep quiet, he pressed his face into your shoulder, sucking marks into your skin. Your breath stuttered and startled in your lungs at each thick push of him, groaning and mewling helplessly. He’s holding you up completely, leaving you at his mercy and somehow that sends a shocking thrill up your spine. The risk is a heady and intoxicating drug, and this situation is the very definition of a risk.

It doesn’t take long for you to reach your peak. Your orgasm rolls over you and knocks the breath out of you, your cries again muffled by his mouth. 

This was a really bad idea, you think to yourself, but you can’t find it in you to regret it. In fact, your ability to think vanished completely as he fucks you through it, leaving you overstimulated and boneless by the time he reaches his pick, spilling inside of you. 

And then, there’s nothing. Only the quiet sounds of your quickly evening breathing, and the cooling of the atmosphere between you two. 

“I’m gonna pull out,” He gives you a quick word of warning and you wince as he does just that and sets you on your feet. Cum slides down your thighs and you cursed quietly, reaching over to your bag to dig out some of the tissues you carry with you. “Sorry about that. I guess we got a little carried away, huh?” 

He hums as he grabs a few of the tissues from you, bending down to help clean off your thighs. Even though you literally just fucked, you find yourself blushing at how closely he’s looking at you.

“No, it’s fine.” You assure him, patting him on the head. “It was my choice, too.”

The next few minutes are filled with fumbling around in the cramped, dark space as you organize all of your belongings. You pull your clothes back on and try to look as presentable as possible, lingering as long as possible because you know you won’t be seeing him until later tonight.

He exits the closet first, having decided that you should wait to avoid suspicion, just in case. He gives you a lingering kiss and a smile, promising to text you later. The space he’d once occupied feels empty, but your heart feels lighter knowing you’ll eventually have all the time in the world for him.


End file.
